brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Ninja
The White Ninja |image = WhiteNinja.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The white ninja takes Dave hostage |Directed by = Nate Burr |Released = 2003 |Month = September |Day = 2 |Starring = Nate Burr |Genre = Comedy |Running time = 5:00 |Language = English |Watch Now = *YouTube *Mobile Edition |Created for = |Series name = Steve and Dave |Previous = Geek Out |Next = Grumpy Monkey }} The White Ninja is a comedy brickfilm by Nate Burr.[https://web.archive.org/web/20041214045051/http://www.bluntmation.com/films.php?id=twn.php The White Ninja website page] It follows a ninja's attempt to steal a magic book from Steve and Dave's apartment.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zujrtlzYAn4 The White Ninja on YouTube] It is the eleventh film in the ''Steve and Dave'' series. Plot In Steve and Dave's apartment, a ninja dressed in white drops from the ceiling. As he looks around for something, Dave spots him from the corridor. Dave pulls a gun on the ninja, but the ninja demands to be given the book that grants wishes (a book that Steve and Dave came into possession of in MOT-FAD-WE-WAR). Dave shoots, but the ninja deflects the bullets with his sword. The gunfire attracts the attention of Steve, who enters and asks what Dave is doing. Dave says he caught a sword-wielding burglar, but Steve sees no such character in the room. The white ninja drops from the ceiling again and puts his sword to Dave's neck. He demands to be given the book, or else he will decapitate Dave. Upon discovering he is looking for a book, Steve suggests checking the bookshelf. Suddenly, BoB appears in a chair by the bookshelf. He stops the ninja and sends him away to tell his master he won't be getting the book today. The ninja promises he'll be back before jumping out the window. Steve asks why the ninja was scared of BoB, and BoB reminds him that he did say he is here to save the world from a great force of evil. The White Ninja Mobile Edition In 2004, Brickfilms.com owner Joshua Leasure was contacted by German company Arvato Mobile, who were requesting 15-30 second brickfilms that they could sell on their mobile content download service. Leasure sourced a small group of brickfilmers for this task, including Nate Burr. Burr created one original film, High Noon,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMRW1MWIDIk High Noon on YouTube] and re-edited both The White Ninja and Repugnant for submission. Repugnant only required minor tweaks, while The White Ninja was changed considerably, being shortened from 5 minutes to 30 seconds. The White Ninja Mobile Edition removed all dialogue and only featured a duel between Dave and the white ninja, with a new ending. Burr even had to shoot some new footage, which required rebuilding the apartment set, as it was destroyed in Sai the Magic Word.Brickfilms.com Arvato Mobile thread Out of Burr's submissions, Arvato Mobile chose to only sell High Noon.Bluntmation Mobile Editions website page References Category:Brickfilms with director's cuts Category:Steve and Dave series brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilm of the Week brickfilms Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in Australia Category:Comedy brickfilms